Friends, Love, and future Richness
by Lally28
Summary: Bade, Tandre, Cabbie years later... 'Who knew that it would end up like this...' Please read and review- I am open to suggestions...


**Beck and Jade**

Beck and Jade made it big. _Real big._

They were always the _'it'_ couple- 'it' _people- _of the school. In the social hierarchy of HA, they were untouchable. They were respected, not only for their looks- but for their talent. No one would dare to criticise Jade on any of her performances, even if she did hit a flat not- which was rare- people would keep quiet and only _hope _that she didn't notice that they noticed. That's why Beck wanted to be with her- no- he wanted to _be _her, a male version. They attracted like a magnet, and since then, they have maintained a level of power that they kept throughout their lives.

Even when they broke up- it was the same. Any other couple, that had the kind of intimate relationship they had, would run crying back to each other's arms; not _them _though. They were just _too cool._ So when the help of a cute little redhead, a dorky puppet-boy, a dark skinned musician, and a kind-hearted frenemy were used to patch up their broken hearts- all they could do was have the respect to apologise. It was obvious they were still very much together, even when they were apart- _talk_ about sexual tension. When they decided to stay friends, it was extremely weird that Beck was having erotic dreams of her, while asleep- _strange _friend. Even Jade knew, deep inside her, that as long as she saw that lazy grin plastered upon that cheeky face, she would never think of another man again. And Beck knew that, as long as he saw that flirtatious smirk on the confident girl, with the hypnotic blue eyes, and the long cascading hair, and the long legs that take such long teasing strides…. He would continue to have those inappropriate dreams for_ looong_ time. Besides, they had broken up 4 times before, and had yet to break up another 2 time- it was how they worked, a continuous cycle- fighting was _their _thing. That's why they were the longest running couple in HA- everyone else got bored of each other- Beck and Jade _never_ got bored. Of course, after the age of 22-ish, fighting was replaced with getting married, and travelling, and demanding jobs, and having kids…

Anyways…

Beck got involved in directing, and had a few major hits. After giving a token of advice to a famous director while acting as an extra in a movie- a little before graduation- Beck became an apprentice, but soon latched off to discover the world for himself. He started making big money, _fast._ Turns out, famous people like it when you know other famous people- they like it _a lot._

Jade had a lot of options: make up/costume and set design, acting, singing, modelling (if she wanted to- but she was _way _too talented), directing and play-writing. She won a competition and had a play produced in one of the biggest theatres in LA; she also auditioned and won the lead part. She carried on writing and directing (occasionally acting) and became successful in theatre.

They went to college, with Andre, but dropped out when they realised they were already semi-famous. They soon bought a swanky bungalow home in L.A and an apartment in New York (Jade had a huge theatre opportunity there- it was _necessary_), and London (Beck wanted to produce an English film- they were popular- _very _necessary), and Tokyo (we have too much money anyway- might as well)….

And in their mid- twenties, Beck and Jade found themselves pregnant (yes- Jade found that she would be a _very _good mother, of course, and she wouldn't _mind_ (more like- desperately wanted) a baby), successful, with multiple properties around the globe. And then Beck finally proposed- surprisingly, he was not the first of the gang to do it. Robbie and Cat were recently married (Jade was the maid of honour; Andre was best man, as Robbie and him had just finished college, and kept in contact more than Beck did) and had a beautiful baby boy, whom they had agreed to be godparents for. It seemed that Robbie and Cat had an easier time settling down than they did.

Beck and Jade's wedding was nothing big, in fact, quite rustic compared to their elaborate lifestyle. It was elegant and simple, held at the cliff side, near the beach. Jade's dress was white and very fitted, with delicate lacing covering it. The theme was very '_fiery_'- the bridesmaids wore peach strapless floor length dresses- with large black ornamental jewels embroidering them. Peach roses were everywhere as well as fire lit candles, matching perfectly with the setting sun and majestic ocean. Jade's engagement ring was a large diamond, while her wedding band was plain apart from a few jewels bordering it- sapphire for Beck and Ruby for Jade. Inside was written, "_Say you love me…"_

It was all very sappy- if someone had told a 16 year old Jade about this, there would have been scarce chance of the poor soul making it out of there alive.

The gang vowed to keep in contact since then.

The couple had a little girl- whom they named Anastasia Jadelyn Oliver or 'Annie' for short. Her nickname and full name had very opposite meanings- the former being sparkly and bubbly (full of grace, happiness) and the latter being with deep historic meaning. They wanted their princess to be of different characteristics.

They maintained their home-life as a crossover of their own childhood. Beck's household had been full of love, but they often fell short of money and had an unstable income. On the other hand, money came easily to Jade whose rich father married again and again and again, leaving her short of motherly support.

Beck and Jade handled love, money, work, and their daughter with ease. Annie grew up to live a normal life, out of the limelight, but happy and content, knowing that she had all the love she could ask for (not to mention millions in the bank).

So they became the kind of people who everyone wanted to be- and lived a long happy life.

They became better people, though they would never admit it. To them, they were still the arrogant, powerful, popular couple of Hollywood Arts Academy…

**Review, review, review…**

**Cabbie next…**

**Ideas are welcome…**


End file.
